


Temper Tantrum

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [493]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Non-Sexual Spanking, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where a little Sam, like young enough to call john daddy, throws a huge fit in a Goodwill and john has to give him a spanking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutanfluff.tumblr.com

John sighed as Sam started to pout in the store, kicking his feet around and crossing his arms.

“Sammy, you gotta be a big boy right now.” John said.

“But Daddy….” Sam whined. “I want ta have the-”

“Sam, we can’t get that right now, I told you. We need to clothes and shoes for you and Dean, because both of you hit another growth spurt, then meet up with your Uncle Bobby and Dean from their food run.”

“ _Daddy…_ “ Sam pouted, stomping his foot.

“Sam, you keep that up, I will take you outside and spank your behind.” John said firmly. “I know that you want the toys and the different games. But we can’t get them right now. We have to worry about other things right now.”

“Daddy, I want it though!” Sam cried out upset. “I want it for me an’ De’! I want it! I want it!”

“That’s it.” John grumbled, picking Sam up and taking him outside and back to the Impala, sliding in the back and putting Sam over his lap.

“No!” Sam yelled and John landed a swat on Sam’s behind, making Sam shout.

“Sam, you listen to me, right now.” John said, keeping his voice level. He gave another swat, making sure not to make them too hard on his youngest son. “I know that you and Dean would have a good old time with those toys. But you need to understand something. People don’t always get what they want.”

“But, Daddy-”

John gave another swat, and Sam whimpered, but quieted down.

“I would love to get you those toys for you and Dean. But I can’t right now. I don’t have the money for that. Once I get more I can try.” John said. He gave a few more swats and heard Sam sniffling.

John pulled Sam up, holding the little boy in his arms.

“I’m sorry I had to spank you, Sammy. But you need to understand that sometimes I can’t do everything that you want. But I’m always gonna try my hardest to get what you and Dean need. Now, will you be a good boy when we go back in the store?”

“Yeah.” Sam said softly. “Sorry Daddy.”

“It’s OK, buddy.” John said, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I know you were only thinking of your brother, but you gotta use that brain of yours. I know you’re a smart kid, start acting like it.”

“OK, Daddy.” Sam said, and John wiped away the few tears that were there on Sam’s face.

“OK. You wanna ride on my shoulders in the store? You’ll be able to see everything I bet.” John offered.

Sam’s face lit up at that.

“Really Daddy?” Sam asked.

“Sure thing, buddy. Come on, let’s go get you and Dean some stuff that fits.” John said, getting out of the car with Sam and putting the child on his shoulders, and walking off while Sam squealed with happiness.


End file.
